Hoe Tony te winnen in 6 uur
by prettycastiel
Summary: hoe win je genie, playboy, miljonair en filantroop Iron-man voor je? Als je Steve Rogers heet doe je het ongeveer zo;
1. 15:22

_**Authors Note;  
**_Ik schrijf meestal in het engels maar dacht, laat ik eens gewoon in het nederlands schrijven :) hierbij het resultaat. ik hoop dat het te lezen valt ;)

_dit is Steve's oogpunt, geintereseert in die van Tony? lees het paralel verhaal "hoe Steve te winnen in 6 uur"_

* * *

_**15:22 Steve**_

Ik wil niet. Waarom laat ik me altijd zo gemakkelijk ompraten door Tony? Ik weet waarom, de vraag was retorisch.  
Vanmiddag was hij naar me toe gekomen om te melden dat ik naar een plotseling op mijn planning voor vanavond verschenen feest een date moest meebrengen. Ik had nee moeten zeggen. Ik had hem moeten zeggen dat ik geen date mee zou nemen, omdat mijn date al op het feest was. Omdat hij mijn date moest zijn.  
Maar daar ben ik, geloof het of niet, veel te verlegen voor. Onder dit uiterlijk van spieren zit nog steeds het schriele verlegen mannetje dat ik ooit was. Dus, in plaats van de waarheid, vertelde ik hem dat ik dat zeker zou doen, en dat ik me verheugde op het ontmoeten van zijn date.  
En hier zit ik nu, voor de spiegel in het deel van de sportzaal dat Tony speciaal naar mijn behoeftes had ingericht. Het was geweldig hier. Het zag er precies uit zoals mijn eigen trainingsring eruit had gezien in 1942, ik voelde me hier thuis, meer thuis dan waar dan ook. En dat had ik te danken aan Stark. Ik sta op en kijk naar mezelf in de spiegel. Wie moet ik meenemen? Zou ik het kunnen maken om toch alleen te komen? Wie wil er in godsnaam met mij ergens naartoe?  
Ik inspecteer mijn gezicht.  
Ik ben er al lang geleden achter gekomen dat ik me aangetrokken voel tot Tony, al toen we onze eerste klus klaarde, tegen Loki, en hij bereid was zichzelf op te offeren om de wereld te redden. Het klinkt waarschijnlijk afgezaagd, maar dat was het moment dat ik de held in hem zag. Dat moment wierp hij alle vooroordelen die ik van hem had omver, en ik zag hem in een nieuw daglicht, natuurlijk had hij toen nog iets met Pepper en het zou ontzettend niet-gentleman-like van me geweest zijn om toen een avance te maken. Dus ik hield me gedeisd. Maar ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik er wel over nagedacht heb.  
Ik draai me om en loop naar de lift, die in dit deel van de sportzaal perfect gecamoufleerd is als dubbele deur. Eenmaal in de lift vraagt een stem naar welke verdieping ik wil. "Captain America's floor", antwoord ik. En in een kwestie van seconde krijg ik een antwoord terug, mijn verdieping is bereikt. De dubbele deuren gaan open, en ik geniet even van het beeld voor ik uit de lift stap.  
Mijn verdieping is een perfecte replica van de bungalow waar mijn ouders en mijn broer en ik ooit woonden. Behalve dat ik in de kamer van mijn ouders slaap en de kamer van mijn broer en mij gereserveerd is voor mijn wapenuitrusting, is de indeling van de kamers precies hetzelfde, er zijn echter wel wat moderne snufjes in geslopen, zoals een computer (een heel gemakkelijke) en een aantal automatische deuren en ramen.  
Ik kom hier tot rust. Ik besloot snel dat ik mijn middag niet zou besteden aan het zeuren over en het zoeken naar een date voor dat feest van Tony. Dat zou later wel komen.  
Ik loop naar een kast die in de hoek van mijn woonkamer staat en open de onderste la. Ik haal er een file uit met als spottende titel; "technologie die Steve moet kennen vóór december dit jaar". En begin er in te lezen op de brede bank die het grootste deel van de ruimte voor mijn televisie, zwart-wit met zeventien zenders, inneemt.  
Tony heeft me deze file begin dit jaar gegeven, en hoewel ik nog ongeveer een half jaar heb voor ik het moet kennen, besteed ik er vaak en veel aandacht aan.  
Noem me een aansteller, maar voor mij is dit een stukje Tony, een cadeautje van hem aan mij.


	2. 15:43

_**15:43 Steve**_

Ik lees al enkele minuten als ik me besef dat ik niks opneem van wat ik lees. Ik zit met mijn hoofd totaal niet bij de file. Ik zit bij Tony, en bij de manier waarop hij zo'n ontzettende Douchebag kan zijn, en ik hem toch nog leuk vind. Ik weet dat ik volkomen kansloos ben, maar dat leken we in de oorlog ook en toen heb ik er ook hard mijn best voor gedaan, en gewonnen.  
Ik begin na te denken over manieren waarop ik Tony op het feest duidelijk kan maken dat hij met mij moet dansen. Maar alle ideeën die ik heb zijn waardeloos, ik ben een stuk beter in het plannen van oorlogsstrategieën, en daar ben ik al veel te roekeloos in.  
Zo zit ik te meimeren als opeens JARVIS' stem uit de boxen schalt. Ik word gebeld door Tony. Dit is mijn kans, zeg ik tegen mezelf, ik vraag het nu gewoon.  
'Hey, stevyboy, I was wondering, got time to work on the bike for a moment?' dat is niet bepaald hoe dit gesprek zou moeten gaan. Ik ben zo slecht met techniek, en Tony weet dat, hij probeert me gewoon voor schut te zetten.  
'ehm, wel, i'm actually reading you file about technology right now, so-' 'aah, come on, it'll be fun!' nou ik er over nadenk, misschien is het wel een goed idee om mee te gaan, als ik er geen date uit weet te slepen heb ik in ieder geval nog een uurtje met Tony rond gehangen.  
'if you say so, ok, i'll see you in the workshop?' 'yeah, see ya.'  
heb ik me toch wéér laten ompraten door Tony, ik begin een patroon te ontdekken, en ik weet niet of ik daar blij mee ben.  
oh god, wat heb ik gedaan? Hij lacht me vast uit om dat ik niet eens de benzine tank van de motoren van nu kan vinden. Niet dat ik, ik bedoel, dat kan ik wel, maar, bij wijze van spreken. Ik had gezegd dat ik hem in de garage zou zien, maar om de een of andere reden wil ik niet dat hij me zo ziet, ik ben bezweet en vuil van het boksen. Onder het mom van "ik stink" besluit ik eerst een douche te nemen.


	3. 16:01

_**16:01 Steve**_

Ik stap mijn badkamer in. Dat deel van mijn huis/verdieping valt volledig uit de toon vergeleken met de rest. Het is modern, heeft een automatisch systeem geïnstalleerd op elk apparaat dat er te vinden is. En dit verward me nog al. Ik heb dan ook vaak hulp nodig bij het "besturen" van mijn badkamer. En dat is nog al irritant. Maar daar zou ik nooit over klagen. Tony had zijn best gedaan op mijn appartement, en ik was dankbaar voor het feit dat ik er überhaupt mocht wonen. Daarbij moest Tony zo af en toe nog naar mijn appartement komen om me iets uit te leggen, en dat was… plezierig.  
Gelukkig kan ik het douchen meestal nog wel zelf af, dar is niet zo veel aan veranderd. Ik kleed me snel uit en zet de kraan aan nog voordat ik volledig naakt ben, ik wil dit snel doen. Ik stap onder de douche, nadenkend over wat ik aan zou kunnen doen. Mijn superhelden pak is te formeel. Maar ik wil ook niet gewoon in een hemdje en kaki-jeans aankomen.  
Ik kies snel voor een normaal bruin shirt en een spijkerbroek. Dat zou goed genoeg moeten zijn. Ik douche snel, was mijn haar niet, maar spoel gewoon alles af met wat water. Half nat half droog ren ik met een handdoek om me heen de douche uit om naar mijn kledingkast te lopen. Druipend trek ik een boxer aan en terwijl ik mijn voeten droog klim ik met moeite in een shirt, het kleeft door het water aan mijn bovenlichaam maar dat maakt me weinig uit.  
Ik ren al naar de lift deuren als ik besef dat ik nog geen broek heb aangetrokken, en gehaast ren ik terug om dat alsnog te doen. Half springend, half draaiend trek ik mijn broek aan, en beveel ondertussen de föhns in de badkamer om me droog te blazen. Gelukkig lukte dat gemakkelijk. Nog niet helemaal droog, maar genoeg opgedroogd om droog te zijn eer ik beneden ben, loop ik de badkamer uit richting mijn huiskamer.  
Ik kijk rond, ik check of ik niet toevallig iets vergeten ben, ook al weet ik dat ik alleen een paar verdiepingen naar beneden ga, en dus altijd terug kan komen voor wat ik dan ook vergeten zou kunnen zijn. Ik denk dat ik gewoon een beetje tijd probeer te rekken.  
Op een vreemde manier zenuwachtig loop ik naar de lift. En open de deuren met één druk op de knop aan de rechter kant. Ik stap langzaam de lift in en van pure zenuwen wankel ik een beetje.  
'to the workshop, please JARVIS.' Zeg ik, hoewel ik niet zeker weet of ik daar al wel naartoe wil. 'yes, sir.' antwoord de computer. 'but the lift has been called in the dining room, would you mind if we stop by there first?' wat? Ehm, ja, natuurlijk waarom niet? zij hebben ook recht op de lift, niet? 'no off course not. Pick them up'  
we bewegen een klein stukje naar beneden, niet dat dat te zien of te voelen is, maar ik weet dat het zo is aangezien de eetzaal een aantal verdiepingen onder die van mij ligt.  
De deuren glijden open en voor mij bevind zich een interessant schouwspel. Ik kijk even snel de eetzaal in, en er vallen mij een aantal dingen op, ten eerste, Natas zit luid scheldend onder een tafel, ten tweede, Bruce, of zoals ik het zou moeten zeggen, de Hulk is bezig een andere tafel in mootjes te hakken terwijl hij Clint achterna zit, ten derde, er steekt een pijl uit de lift knop, en ten vierde, Clint rent in volle vaart breed lachend en tegelijkertijd doodsbang op mij af.  
Fijn.  
Ik spring opzij, net op tijd om Clint te ontwijken, die, zodra hij binnen in de lift staat, keihard begint te roepen dat de "fucking doors must be closed as fuckin soon as possible" omdat anders "That green basterd" de lift zou mollen. Dit alles zei hij breed lachend, en ik geloof dat hij zelf de reden was dat Bruce een Hulk-out had. Maar goed, wie ben ik om daar naar te vragen?  
'to hawk-eye's floor' zegt Clint, giechelend als een schoolmeisje. 'yes sir, but firstly we need to drop Steve Rogers of in the garage.' Ok, dus, ok, de Hulk zou later wel geregeld worden, of Natas zou dat kunnen doen, maar ik weet niet of ik het wel leuk vind dat Clint ziet dat ik afgesproken heb met Tony.  
'we´ve arived at the workshop, sir.' Ok dit is het, de deuren schuiven open, en nog voordat ik heb kunnen laten merken dat ik er ben begint Tony te praten. 'Steve, there you are, I thought you'd never come. how'd you like a scotch?'


	4. 16:24

_**16:24 Steve**_

'I'm always in for a scotch or two.' Waarom moet hij zich er nou mee bemoeien? Waar is dat voor nodig, Tony zei toch duidelijk mijn naam, dan wilde hij toch ook mij iets vragen.  
Ik kijk opzij, naar Clint en zie hem breed lachen, dan kijk ik richting Tony en zie dat zijn mond een beetje open staat, wat er erg schattig uit ziet, en dat hij een geërgerde grimas trekt. Ik haal een beetje onhandig mijn schouders op. Waarop zijn gezicht even verzacht, en dan weer net zo sterk als eerst in die grimas staat.  
Ik heb de neiging om naar hem toe te lopen en hem te knuffelen, hem te zeggen dat er niks aan de hand is en Clint zo weg gaat, maar doe dat vanzelfsprekend niet. ´Uh, I think I´ll go.´ hoor ik naast me, ik kijk opzij en zie het in verwarring vertrokken gezicht van Clint. ´Yeah, I think you should do that.´  
het klinkt gemeen, maar ik zie in Tony´s ogen dat hij het niet zo meent.  
Ik stap de lift uit en hoor achter mij de deuren dichtschuiven, voor mij trekt Tony een rimpel in zijn gezicht. Ik heb nu echt erg de neiging om die frons er uit te kussen, maar dat kan natuurlijk niet.  
Ik vraag wat er is, en hij antwoord dat het iets met zijn werk te maken heeft. Ik wil hem best geloven, maar Tony is niet het soort persoon dat in zijn vrije tijd over zijn werk nadenkt. Hij vraagt me of we dan maar aan de slag zullen gaan, en wijst naar mijn motor die even verderop gestald is.  
Ik knik, en we lopen rustig naar onze werkplaatsen toe.


	5. 16:30

_**16:30 Steve**_

Ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik me niet erg op mijn gemak voel, zo naast Tony, op de grond, dicht bij elkaar. Ik zie dat hij aan het denken is en ik laat hem maar. Ik weet dat Tony mijn motor hier alleen neergezet heeft om mij een plezier te doen, hij houdt niet van het oude ding.

Een beetje ongemakkelijk pak ik een doek en wat schoonmaakmiddel en begin een aantal onderdelen schoon te maken, ik weet niet echt wat ik aan het doen ben, maar het ziet er in ieder geval uit alsof ik met iets nuttigs bezig ben. Ik weet na een tijdje dat hij me aan het bekijken is, ik heb geen idee waarom, misschien ben ik iets heel vreemds aan het schoonmaken?

Ik kijk opzij, richting Tony. Als ik hem zo zie kijken kan ik niet anders dan hem adoreren, hij glimlacht naar me, wat me niet alleen erg blij maar ook nog zenuwachtiger maakt. Tony opent zijn mond, in de angst dat het is om mij op een stomme fout te wijzen, stoot ik een tamelijk domme vraag uit, die ik halverwege verpest door er doorheen te lachen, het ziet er vast ontzettend schoolmeisje-tegen-leuke-leraar-achtig uit, bedenk ik me nog voor ik mijn zin afmaak; 'are you going to help me, or..?'

Tony heeft nog niet eens gereageerd voor ik me weer naar de motor draai. Puur om iets te doen te hebben begin ik weer onderdelen schoon te maken, ik heb echt geen idee meer wat ik nou precies schoonmaak, ik kan alleen nog maar denken aan mijn stomme actie en wat Tony's reactie zou kunnen zijn geweest.

Ik word opgeschrikt door mijn eigen stem, die Tony een onderdeel aanbied omdat ik blijkbaar vind dat het vervangen moet worden. Hij kijkt me aan en ik vraag me (hardop?) af wat ik nou precies aan hem gaf. Zonder naar het stuk te kijken draait hij zich om en roept JARVIS, 'Please, give me another, new, one of these?' 'Yes, sir.' Hij blijft even met zijn rug naar me toe zitten, en op dit moment besluit ik dat het me allemaal niks meer uitmaakt. Ik draai me naar hem toen, langzaam, maar ik zie de spieren in Tony's rug zich toch aanspannen als hij het voelt.

Hij draait zich om snel en behendig zit hij voor me, zijn hele lichaam naar me toe gericht. Ik geef op. We zitten nog maar een stuk of 40 centimeters van elkaar, maar zelfs dat is te veel. Mijn volledige focus valt weg.

Alles dat ik nog kan zien is Tony. Ik heb hem nooit goed bestudeerd. Mijn ogen flitsen van het ene aspect van zijn gezicht naar het andere. Van zijn wenkbrauwen, die in een nadenkende (of is het een afwachtende?) frons vertrokken zijn, naar zijn wangen, die, bedekt door zijn baard (heeft hij die pas geschoren?), toch wat van hun kleur laten zijn. Dan naar zijn ogen, die behalve perfect bruin nog negenentwintig andere kleuren lijken te zijn, naar zijn oren, die verscholen liggen in zijn haar, maar toch verklappen dat hij bloost. Daarna naar zijn haar, dat in de war zit door het werken (of heeft hij dat expres gedaan?) en op geen enkele manier sexier had kunnen zijn. Tot ik uiteindelijk bij zijn mond uit kom, het staat een beetje open, en op het moment dat ik kijk likt hij zijn lippen. Alles dat ik dan nog kan denken is; Kus hem! En ik leun langzaam naar hem toe.

Dit alles gebeurd in een paar seconden maar lijkt een eeuwigheid te duren. Tot dat het ruw onderbroken word als Tony zich terugtrekt uit onze positie. Ik kom weer een beetje tot mezelf.

Tony verschuift een beetje ongemakkelijk. 'the part should be here by now, you can work further. I'll get us something to drink.' Hij kucht, en met een verdwaasde blik in zijn ogen staat hij op, en loopt, mij net zo verdwaasd achterlatend als hij eruit ziet, naar de bar, aan de andere kant van de kamer.

Ik zucht.


	6. 17:06

_**17:06 Steve**_

Waarom trok hij zich terug? Alles ging zoals het zou moeten gaan, we waren bijna… waarom? ik had niet verwacht dat het daartoe zou komen, maar het voelde zo… goed. Ik zou niet weten waarom wat we deden verkeerd was, wat deed ik verkeerd?

Ik kijk naar Tony's rug als hij naar een koelkast die blijkbaar in de hoek van de bar verstopt is loopt, en hem afwezig open zwaait. Ik kan zijn gezicht vanuit deze positie niet meer zien, maar zie aan de manier waarop hij loopt dat hij aan het nadenken is. Zou hij weten wat er was? Zou hij überhaupt weten wat mijn intentie was? Weet ik wat mijn intentie was? Ik wil niet met hem spreken na wat er gebeurd is, ik schaam me.

Hij heeft het water (?) op en zet de fles naast zich op de bar neer. Als ik zijn handen naar een kastje boven de bar zie gaan, en weet dat hij glazen gaat pakken, raak ik in paniek. Ik kan hem nu echt niet normaal in de ogen kijken, wat moet hij wel niet van me denken?

In een fractie van een seconde sta ik op, laat de doek waar ik mee aan het werk was vallen en loop naar de lift. Ik fluister zachtjes mijn etage naam en de deuren sluiten, naar mijn zin, veel te langzaam.

Ik zie Tony nog naar de motor toe rennen, hij lijkt in paniek. Hij staat stil en schreeuwt mijn naam. 'STEVE!' het klinkt zo wanhopig en angstig dat ik even bedenk dat ik zou moeten blijven, maar ik doe niks.

Ik heb geen spijt van mijn reactie.


	7. 17:19

_**17:19 Steve**_

De lift gaat omhoog, naar mijn verdieping. Ik moet hier weg, ik heb tijd voor mezelf nodig, tijd om dit te verwerken, tijd om de schaamte te vergeten.

Mijn etage is bereikt, zonder om me heen te kijken loop ik op mijn slaapkamer af, ik pak een knapzak en vul die met wat ik denk de komende tijd nodig te hebben, wat geld, extra kleding, een kam, en, god verbied het, een aandenken aan deze plek, het mini Captain-America-beeldje dat Natas voor me gemaakt heeft.

Ik sluit de tas, grijp mijn rij handschoenen en jack en kijk voor een laatste keer om me heen. Ik ben heus van plan weer terug te komen, alleen niet in de komende paar dagen. Ik ben vaker alleen ergens naartoe gevlucht.

Ik weet hoe het werkt, ik ben alleen bang dat Tony me met zijn technologie snel zal vinden. ik stap de lift weer in, 'the garage please, and get my motor there, ready to set of.' 'yes, sir.' ik ga dit echt doen. 'and don't, not under any circumstances, tell Tony where I'm going.' Voeg ik toe. 'yes, sir.'

Het is even stil, alhoewel ik weet dat het onmogelijk is, lijkt er een soort spanning te hangen tussen JARVIS en mij, en ik word met de seconde ongemakkelijker, ik sta op het punt om van gedachten te veranderen, en JARVIS de opdracht te geven me terug naar mijn etage te brengen als we aankomen bij de garage. 'we've reached the garage, sir, your motor is ready to go.' 'thanks.' Zeg ik, hoewel ik niet zeker meer weet of ik wel echt dankbaar ben.

Ik kan nu niet meer terug. Ik loop naar de motor en maak de knapzak die ik nog op mijn rug had vast aan het zadel. Ik trek, schijnbaar vastberaden de handschoenen aan. En doe de rits van mijn jack dicht.

Ik laat JARVIS de deur naar de straat openschuiven, en rij handmatig de motor naar buiten. Buiten start ik het ding, maar laat hem nog even warmdraaien.

Ik haal de helm van het stuur, en zet hem met een zucht op, de helm is nog zo'n aandenken aan deze plek, Tony heeft hem gemaakt, het ziet er precies uit als de helm die bij mijn Captain America pak hoort.

Ik kijk nog eenmaal om naar het Avenger hoofdkantoor, ik salueer het, uit pure nostalgie, en draai me er dan vanaf, 'see you in a while' fluister ik tegen niemand in het bijzonder, en ik zwaai mezelf op mijn motor, met gemak trekt hij op, en ik rij weg, de plek die de afgelopen anderhalf jaar mijn thuis was, veel te snel achterlatend.


	8. 18:34

_**18:34 Steve**_

Ik rij al ruim een uur, maar voel me nog steeds niet ver genoeg verwijderd van de schaamte die ik achter me probeer te laten.

Ik ben al ver genoeg van het hoofdkwartier weg gereden om te zorgen dat ik het niet meer in mijn achteruit kijk spiegels kan zien, maar rij nog steeds door NewYork, de suburbs weliswaar. Ik ken de weg hier amper, ik heb niet echt tijd gehad om het nieuwe NewYork goed te verkennen. En ik heb er ook nooit echt last van gehad dat ik de weg niet kende, een van mijn vrienden had altijd wel geweten waar we heen moesten, en als we in gevecht waren had ik geen kennis van de omgeving nodig, alleen van wat er direct om me heen was, natuurlijk ken ik wel een deel van de stad, maar voornamelijk het gebied rond het hoofdkwartier. Het stoplicht waar ik voor sta springt op groen.

Ik druk het gaspedaal in en schiet weer vooruit. Het eind van de suburb waardoor ik rijdt komt ondertussen in zicht, daarachter begint een bos op te doemen. Een goede plek om me schuil te houden, denk ik, terwijl ik door de laatste straten van NewYork race.

Om me heen beginnen de huizen groter te worden en de afstand ertussen kleiner. Mijn aandacht word meerdere malen getrokken door een kinderlach in een tuin, of het geblaf van een hond achter een hek. Het doet me glimlachen.

Als ik uiteindelijk de stad volledig achter me gelaten heb en het bos, waar ik van plan ben me op te houden, heb bereikt, bedenk ik me pas waar ik aan begonnen ben. Ik zal de komende tijd alleen in een bos doorbrengen, en dat alleen omdat ik te bang ben Tony nogmaals in de ogen te kijken.

Ik haal mijn schouders op en zet het uit mijn hoofd. Nog even en ik ben goed en wel in het bos, dan kan ik stoppen met vluchten.


	9. 18:53

_**18:53 Steve**_

Ik heb nog een tijdje doorgereden over zijpaden en weggetjes die niet bedoeld zijn om met de motor over te rijden. Ik heb echter niet afgeremd, er zit een goede schokdemper op mijn motor en de rest kan ik wel hebben, daarbij wil ik nog steeds zo snel mogelijk verstopt zitten in het dichtere bos.

Ik hoor een stroompje en zie verderop een gat in het bladerdak, dat klinkt als de perfecte plek om me voor vannacht op te houden. Ik begin langzaam minder snel te rijden en kan wat meer van de omgeving genieten.

Het is hier geweldig stil, ontzettend rustig, en behalve nog wat geluiden die, denk ik, nog van NewYork komen is er niks dan vogeltjes en water te horen.

Het is heerlijk, even vergeet ik waarom ik hier naartoe kwam, even vergeet ik de schaamte van een paar uur geleden. Dan realiseer ik me echter meteen weer hoe het zit, en moet, ondanks dat, grinniken, het helpt, ik wilde de schaamte vergeten? Nou, dat is me net even gelukt.

Ik slinger, door de enorm lage snelheid die ik nu heb, een beetje met mijn motor over de weg. Ik let even niet op mijn omgeving en sluit mijn ogen, heel even maar, want ik voel de motor weer slingeren.

Ik stuur het ding recht en kijk eens om me heen, vijf meter verder is de open plek die ik al verwacht had. Het blijkt een uitstekende plek te zijn om de nacht door te brengen, ik heb tijdens de oorlog op slechtere plekken gekampeerd.

Ik zet mijn motor naast een enorme boomstronk ongeveer in het midden van het veld, en ben van plan daar boven op te gaan zitten als ik in de hoek van het veld nog een beetje zon zie. Ik loop er naar toe en gooi ondertussen mijn handschoenen op de grond, die kunnen wel wat hebben. Ik trek ook mijn jas uit en vorm die tot een kussen, door mijn superkrachten krijg ik het niet snel koud, en het is comfortabeler om met een kussen tegen een ruwe boom aan te zitten.

Ik ga lekker tegen de boom zitten en geniet een beetje van het zonnetje als ik een geluid hoor.

Ik kijk in de richting waar het vandaan komt en meteen valt mij het geelrode pak van Tony op. Nee… ik heb hier geen zin in. Ik zucht en leg mijn hoofd in mijn armen. 'I can see you, Iron-man, don't think I can't… go away.'

Het komt er zieliger uit dan de bedoeling was, en het heeft geen nut, ik hoor Tony's zware voeten door de takjes ploegen, hij komt hier naar toe.


	10. 19:02

_**19:02 Steve**_

Ik zit hier nog, met mijn hoofd in mijn armen, ik hoor Tony mijn kant uit wandelen. Ik til mijn hoofd op en tuur in de richting waar hij zou moeten zijn. Ik zie zijn geelrode postuur langzaam groter worden, hij loopt niet erg snel maar komt gestaag mijn kant op, niet opzij gaand voor bosjes, en af een toe, hier en daar een boom ontwijkend.

Het duurt niet lang of hij is nog maar tien meter van de open plek, ik wil in paniek raken, ik wil weg rennen, ik wil in ieder geval nog niet met Tony praten. Maar iets houd me tegen, en ik blijf zitten, mijn hoofd zakt weer in mijn armen als ik me even relax, als ik weer op kijk is Tony nog maar twee meter van de open plek verwijderd, en ook deze paar meter laat hij stukje bij beetje achter zich.

Ik wil opstaan en weg rennen. Ik wil in een boom klimmen, ik wil naar hem toe rennen. Ik wil van alles en nog wat, maar doe niks.

Ik laat mij hoofd weer in mijn weer zakken. Daar liggend, leunend tegen de boom vergeet ik even dat Tony in aantocht is, ik luister alleen. Buiten het gekraak van takjes is er weinig te horen, het gefluit van vogeltjes die nog niet door hebben dat de zon al bijna onder is, achter me hoor ik een kwaak, een eend die in een wanhopige poging aandacht te krijgen zijn luidste geluid laat horen, ik glimlach in mijn armen.

Ik kijk op, het laatste beetje zon verdwijnt achter de boomtoppen. Het verspreidt een zachte, warme, goudkleurige gloed, die eerst alleen de boomtoppen, maar dan ook Tony doet lijken alsof ze zo uit een sprookje gewandeld zijn.

Ik knijp mijn ogen samen en probeer het laatste beetje zon zo lang mogelijk in mijn gedachtes te houden, dit magische moment.

Zodra ik mijn ogen weer open doe is het echter weer verdwenen, even ben ik verdrietig dat ik dat voor eeuwig kwijt zal zijn, dan wennen mijn ogen aan het donkerder, de schemer, die nu heerst.

Ik zie dat Tony nog maar een aantal meter, ik kan niet goed inschatten hoeveel, van me verwijderd is. Hij loopt langzamer dan eerst, en plotseling, al ging het heel geleidelijk, staat hij stil. We kijken elkaar even aan, ik naar boven, hij naar beneden, we tasten elkaars gezicht af met onze ogen.

En terwijl ik dat doe vergeet ik de schaamte die ik eerder voelde, ik voel in me opbloeien wat ik tijden geleden al volledig had moeten toestaan.

Het is volledig stil om ons heen, niks verbreekt die stilte. Tot ik opsta.

Ik sta langzaam, heel langzaam op, terwijl ik naar hem kijk schieten al mijn emoties van de laatste paar uur door me heen, tot alleen die van nu over is.

Ik stap naar voren. één stap. Nog een stap. Nu mijn voeten bij elkaar. Ik sta stil.

En hier staan we dan, midden in een onbekend bos, onder de ondergaande zon.

En alles komt tot rust.


	11. 19:06

_**19:06 Steve**_

We staan een tijdje stil, zeggen niets. Ik doorbreek de stilte met een verontschuldiging, ik weet niet wat Tony komt doen, en dit lijkt me de beste oplossing, 'Could we please just forget what happened? It never happened ok? I was just, tired, I won't do it aga-' 'no.' onderbreekt Tony me resoluut.

Ik weet niet wat me overkomt, hij leunt naar voren en ik voel mezelf hetzelfde doen. De tijd lijkt te stoppen, alles is goed en alles is voor ons. Voor ik het weet, kussen we.

Het duurt maar heel even, maar ik beleef het als het gelukkigste moment van mijn leven. Nog voor we opbreken hunker ik naar meer. Maar ik weet me in te houden, dit is niet het moment.

Alle magie is vervallen zodra we stoppen. Alle magie, op één na.

Tony laat zich langzaam naast me neer zakken, we zitten, een beetje ongemakkelijk, in stilte naast elkaar. Ik kan het slecht hebben. Ik besluit dat ik de volgende ben die iets moet doen. Het is al met al, nu of helemaal niet.

Ik draai me richting Tony en ook hij richt zijn blik op mij. Even zijn mijn gedachten gevuld van liefde voor hem, van de realisatie dat dit geluk is, dat ik het nu gevonden heb. En zonder er verder doekjes om te winden kus ik hem nog een keer.

Deze kus duurt langer dan de vorige, is intenser dan de vorige en zegt veel meer dan de vorige. Deze kus legt alles uit, maakt alles goed, en doet alles vergeten.

Als we opbreken is alle spanning tussen ons verdwenen, als sneeuw voor de zon, als druppels inkt in vuil water.

Alles om ons heen begint weer te leven. Het laatste geluid van vogeltjes vrolijkt ons moment iets op.

We spreken, puur met onze ogen, en luisteren naar elkaar door onze gedachten. Niks is in de geschiedenis zo vredig geweest.

Het is pure liefde, op een open plek in een bos.


	12. 19:17

_**19:17 Steve**_

We staan op. Ik zoek mijn handschoenen al met mijn ogen als Tony begint te praten; 'We should go, the others are probably worried about us, and the party will start at eight'

Ik denk even, bedenk me dat dat toch al het plan was en stem in, 'We should.' Ik zoek verder naar mijn handschoenen, die ik als het goed is ergens in het gras heb neergegooid, na een tijdje vind ik ze en loop naar mijn motor.

Tony vliegt wel naar huis, en ik wil niet te laat aankomen.

Ik merk gauw genoeg dat Tony achter me staat, doordat ik een diepe zucht hoor. Ik draai me om, en luister naar Tony's uitleg.

Of hij bij mij achterop kan, typisch, ja natuurlijk. Ik ga op de motor zitten en regel de laatste dingetjes aan mijn uitrusting, ik voel Tony, met veel moeite, achterop gaan zitten, en glimlach in mijn helm als ik merk dat het hem niet helemaal lekker lukt. Ik hoor het geluid van metaal op metaal.

Fijn, mijn motor word door hem onder gekrast. Erg lang kan ik niet boos op hem blijven. Ik voel hem niet achterop zitten, maar weet wel dat hij er zit.

Langzaam start ik, ik hoor geen protest dus het zal wel goed zitten, voorzichtiger dan dat ik hier gekomen ben rij ik het bos uit, om zijn kont niet al te veel pijn te doen. Langzaam laat ik de open plek achter me.


	13. 20:27

_**20:27 Steve**_

We hebben een hele tijd gereden voor ik echt ongemakkelijk begin te worden. Tony heeft al de hele weg niets gezegd en me niet een moment aangeraakt.

Ik weet niet echt wat ik moet denken, zou hij zich schamen omdat hij bij me achterop zit? Of zou hij spijt hebben van wat er in het bos gebeurde?

Ik hoop vurig dat als het één van de twee moet zijn het de eerste is. Ik ben te blij met hoe het tussen ons is veranderd om nu alles al weer te verliezen. Ik begin te twijfelen. Wat nou als hij echt niet blij is met wat er gebeurde? Wat als het nooit iets tussen ons zal worden?

Ik verschuif een beetje ongemakkelijk op het zadel en voel daarbij een deel van Tony's pak tegen mijn rug aan schuren, als in een reflex wil ik inleunen op zijn buik, maar zodra ik de lichtste beweging naar achteren maak trekt Tony zich verder terug naar de achterkant van mijn motor. Hij moet me echt niet.

Ik zucht diep en lik mijn lippen. Weet je wat, laat maar, het was toch nooit iets geworden. Ik sta op het punt om Tony te vragen naar zijn gevoelens over, ik kuch als instinctieve reactie op het volgende dat ik denk, de kus.

In de bocht voel ik zijn arm zich om me heen slingeren, het doet pijn maar tegelijkertijd voel ik mijn hard smelten, dit is goed, misschien is er nog hoop. Na nog een aantal bochten rijden we recht op de Starktower af.

Ik besluit Tony alles te laten uitleggen als we in de garage staan.


	14. 20:33

_**20:33 Steve**_

Als we aankomen stapt Tony snel van de motor en geeft JARVIS opdracht hem zijn pak uit te trekken. Ik draai me om om de man wat privacy te geven en zet de motor uit en op het standaard.

Ik hoor Tony achter me vloeken, waarschijnlijk om iets dat met zijn pak niet lukt maar als ik me omdraai zie ik dat hij al weer in zijn gewone kleding staat. Ik wil iets zeggen maar tegelijkertijd doet Tony zijn mond open.

Ik sluit de mijne weer en wacht op wat hij gaat zeggen, hij lijkt hetzelfde te doen en zodra ik alsnog iets wil gaan zeggen praten we door elkaar heen. Tony begint uiteindelijk met praten; 'so, uhm,' begint hij, 'about the kiss, what are we going to do?' hij begint sneller te praten; 'cause I get it if you don't know what to do, but I… I really like you, and I think it would be a shame if we didn't get the chance to do this right, and I just think that we would be cool together, and… I don't know, maybe you think so too?' ik ben stil maar binnen in mij begint een stemmetje te zingen, ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten als Tony zijn zin oppakt, 'so, maybe we should just go in, and tell the others that we are together, I mean, IF we are together…' hij stopt met praten, ik denk na over wat hij zei, ik weet het niet zeker, ik twijfel, ik begin met praten eigenlijk zonder dat ik daar zelf controle over heb. 'yes, but only if,' ik hakkel een beetje, 'only if you don't leave me for the first hot girl you meet.' Ik wil eigenlijk meteen mijn woorden terugnemen, maar ik kan de tijd niet terugspoelen, want als dat zo was…

Tony begint te lachen. Ik raak in paniek. Hij lacht harder en harder en ik raak meer en meer ervan overtuigd dat ik een stomme fout begaan ben. Ik zit tegen het randje van huilen als er iets in de lach van Tony veranderd, ik kijk op.

Tony zet een stap naar me toe en voor ik het weet knuffelen we, dan zegt hij, op de meest geruststellende en liefhebbende toon die ik ooit iemand heb horen gebruiken; 'of course not, how could i leave my super-soldier' in een klap zijn alle twijfels die ik had verdwenen, ik glimlach bijna maniakaal, puur van opluchting 'Let's go to that party of yours.' Zeg ik. 'Oh! But I told everyone to bring a date, and we don't have one.' Ik hoor de lach in zijn stem en rol met mijn ogen 'Do you want to be my date, Anthony Stark?' zeg ik, zo serieus mogelijk 'Yes i do, Steven Rogers.' Antwoord hij.

We breken los uit elkaars omarming en lopen naar de lift deuren, hand in hand.


	15. 20:45

_**20:45 Steve**_

We staan samen in de lift, nog steeds hand in hand, ik heb even de tijd om na te denken. Ik weet niet zeker of ik iedereen wel op deze manier wil laten merken wat er tussen ons is.

Ik laat mijn greep op Tony's hand verslappen. Nee, ik wil het op een meer speciale manier doen. Ik laat zijn hand helemaal gaan, ik voel dat hij probeert mijn hand langer vast te houden, zijn vingers proberen de topjes van de mijne vast te grijpen, maar ik ben hem te vlug af.

Hij doet geen verdere pogingen mijn hand weer te pakken, en ik maak ook geen aanstalten iets dergelijks te doen. De liftdeuren glijden open, en alsof het op commando is stappen Tony en ik tegelijk de lift uit.

We lopen een aantal stappen de zaal in en ik kijk om me heen, ik zie dat de meeste gasten er al zijn.

Thor zit met zijn Jane aan een tafel niet ver van de dansvloer, hij drinkt bier en zij een cola, hij glimlacht een beetje ongemakkelijk naar haar, ik kijk weg voordat ik te opvallend naar ze ga staren. Verderop zit Bruce met een meisje dat ik zo snel niet herken, hoewel, ze doet me een beetje denken aan een verpleegster uit het ziekenhuis waar Bruce niet al te lang geleden nog lag na een crash landing als zijn normale zelf. Bruce lijkt volledig op zijn gemak, goed dat dat iets lijkt te worden. Als ik de muziek hoor krijg ik een plan. Ik loop met ferme pas naar het midden van de zaal, half verwachtend dat Tony me zal volgen, wat hij niet doet.

Als ik me omdraai om hem te wenken zie ik dat hij een commando geeft aan JARVIS, niet veel later staat de muziek een stuk harder. Ik bedenk me dat het, gelukkig voor mijn plan, een rustig nummer is.

Ik zie dat Tony in mijn richting kijkt en wenk hem, is zien wat de rest ervan vind.


	16. 20:57

_**20:57 Steve**_

Als Tony net binnen gehoorafstand is (en dat is niet al te ver nu de muziek zo hard staat) hoor ik hem aan JARVIS vragen of hij een gepast nummer op wil zetten, ik geloof dat hij doorheeft wat mijn plan is.

Hij komt dichterbij en wil de leiding nemen, ik laat hem. Ik heb nooit eerder gedanst dus ik kan net zo goed niet leiden… langzaam wen ik aan de bewegingen die Tony maakt, aan de bewegingen die de muziek wil dat ik maak. En ik geef me over aan mijn instincten, die, blijkbaar, redelijk goed kunnen dansen.

Ik heb geen idee wat we doen maar het voelt goed.

Ik laat mijn hoofd in Tony's nek zakken, zijn schouder is eigenlijk net iets te laag voor me, maar ik kan er goed mee leven, het blijft Tony's schouder.

We staan een lange tijd gewoon bij elkaar te dansen op de vloer. Ik merk op dat Tony ondanks het feit dat hij een heel aantal uur druk bezig is geweest mij te achtervolgen, en achterop mijn motor heeft gezeten, niet naar zweet ruikt. Hij ruikt plezierig, een beetje naar aftershave, een boel naar Tony.

We dansen een tijdje, ik heb nog steeds mijn hoofd niet van zijn schouder gehaald, ik wil niet weten hoe de rest naar ons kijkt, ik wil vergeten dat de rest er überhaupt is. Ik voel dat Tony wel ziet hoe de rest reageert, maar voel hem niet terugtrekken, dus ga ik er maar vanuit dat iedereen het best vind.

Niet lang na mijn deductie van zijn houding laat hij zijn hoofd op mijn andere schouder zakken. 'You know I love you, right?' vraagt hij, ik lach in mezelf en brom instemmend, niet meer praten, alleen genieten.


	17. 21:22

_**21:22 Steve**_

Ik weet het zeker, Tony en ik horen bij elkaar, ik hou van hem en hij houdt van mij, samen zijn we gelukkig, samen kunnen we alles dat deze wereld op ons afstuurt aan. Alles is rustig, alles is mooi, alles is ons. Ik hou van hem.

* * *

**Authors note;**

bedankt voor het lezen, ik hoop dat het je tijd waard is en ik hoop dat je vaker iets van mij wilt lezen, misschien in het engels?  
zoals altijd; review als je daar zin in hebt en hetzelfde geld voor bij je favourieten gooien.  
ik wens je nog een hele fijne dag, en hopelijk tot lees'


End file.
